


Love Can Hurt Sometimes

by NinaFujisaki



Series: Gen Swap AU - one-shots [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Abandonment, Age Swap, Age Swap AU, Dialogue, Emotional Hurt, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hurt, They talk, maternal abandonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaFujisaki/pseuds/NinaFujisaki
Summary: After the IT! party, Dewey notices Donald growing closer with certain girl named after a flower, and decides that it's time to have a talk with his son about love.Dewey hopes to do it right, so he could prevent Donald from getting hurt in the same way that happened with him.Age swap au
Relationships: (Teased) Donald & Daisy, Della Duck & Donald Duck, Dewey Duck & Donald Duck
Series: Gen Swap AU - one-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822207
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Love Can Hurt Sometimes

"One Of!”

“The best!”

“Nights!”

“EVER!”

Donald and Della completed each other’s sentences excitedly while jumping on their beds. They and their family had returned from the IT! party less than an hour ago, and the twins had just got ready to bed. The night had been long and there was no doubt that fatigue would hit the twins as soon as they laid their heads on a pillow, but right now, adrenaline was still pumping hard through their vains.

With rapid breathing, they stopped jumping and sat down on their beds, smiling at each other.

“I still can’t believe I really sang in front of all those people! And they didn’t hate me!”

I know, right?” Della laughed, but then, all of a sudden, she smirked at her brother. “Actually, there was someone there that liked your music a _tiny_ too much~”

Donald’s smile fell and he frowned, “Stop it.”

“Aw come on, Daisy had her eyes on you for the rest of the night.”

“Della!”

“Ok, ok, I’ll drop it for now,” the girl raised her hands, surrendering, before start leaving the room. Her goal? The kitchen, for a glass of water.

As his sister reached the hallway, Donald heard her saying a quick “Hi, Dad!”, before Dewey showed up at the door.

“Hey, champ,” the man smiled. “Can I come in?”

“Sure, Dad.”

It was so good to say that answer easily. It took months, but Donald doesn’t feel weird near his own dad anymore, all that tension after the troubled beginning between him and Dewey finally gone.

Dewey sat by his side on his bed, “Great night today, huh?”

“You bet!” Donald looked from his father to his guitar resting beside the bed, the emotion that filled him while up on that stage rising and warming his heart once more.

“I’m so proud of you for facing your fear like that,” said Dewey. “And you did pretty good too!”

“Thanks, Dad.”

After that, they were silent. Donald especially, waiting for Dewey to say something else or leave, since he was the one who came after him after all. The boy could tell, by his Dad’s suddenly nervous face, though, that there was more he wanted to say.

“Dad?” he called. “What is it?”

Dewey lowered his gaze for a moment, scratching his neck while looking for the right words, until he sighed and looked back at Donald.

“I noticed you and Daisy were very close through the party-”

“Oh no, not you too,” Donald started to roll his eyes.

“No, wait, listen,” but Dewey interrupted him, his serious tone and nervous gaze getting the boy’s attention. “I... I want you to know that it’s ok to fall in love. Love is... wonderful and powerful and can change your life!”

If Donald hadn’t already felt the ‘but’ in that phrase, he would’ve seem it coming by the way his Dad’s expression fell after a breath silence.

“But...” there it is. “It can also blinds you. To the point that maybe you won’t even notice when someone isn’t the right person.”

That sink in the point of this talk to Donald, suddenly recording a thing his Uncle Huey told him and Della years ago, about the other parent they should’ve had.

Their mother... she used to be Dewey’s girlfriend. When she left, she left all of them. Including their Dad.

Donald had never stopped to think about his parents’ relationship, and Dewey had never mentioned anything about it either, but looking at the man’s face right now, the reason for that was clear to Donald.

It was a topic that still hurts.

“Dad...” he started, but had no idea what to say, so he just approached Dewey a little more, resting a hand on his arm.

Dewey was able to give him a sad smile.

“Just... be careful, ok? To who you choose to give your heart. I don’t wan’t you getting hurt.” The _‘like I did’_ was implicit.

Donald could only nod before, on impulse, thowing himself into Dewey’s arms, hugging him. Half a second passed before he was hugged back.

“Hey, we’re hugging and you didn’t wait for me??” Della’s exclamation came from the room’s door.

Father and son didn’t have time to break the hug before their daughter and sister had already joined them. Dewey released one of his arms so he’d be able to hug both of his kids, as close and tight as he could. Everytime he did so, he never wanted to let go.

“I love you two so much,” he whispered.

Yes, Dewey had been hurt by love, hardly, and everything he told Donald was true, he would hate to see his boy (or his girl) getting heartbroken the way he did.

However, if being hurt by the one who he thought was the love of his life was necessary to bring him the two real loves of his life, Dewey couldn’t say he had any regreats.


End file.
